United we stand, Divided we fall
by AlexandraPotter1196
Summary: AU United We Spy, what if Abby and Rachel had more secrets than we knew? What if Cammie had a cousin, one that is even more of a spy than she is, what if she came to help. Watch out Roseville, Lily Morgan, or is it Lily Cameron is in town. Cam/Zach (background), past-Abby/Matthew, Matthew/Rachel
1. Chapter 1- The Saviour

**Disclaimer: The franchise belongs to Ally Carter. Any characters you don't recognise belongs to me**

**A/N: Please Read and Review- it's my food! ;)**

**Chapter 1- The Saviour**

"Amy?"

The small girl sitting in the dark, rainy gazebo did not react to her name being called out, instead just focusing on a random point in the distance. She didn't flinch when two people plopped down on either side of her and a third crouched down in front of them.

"They expect me to be a saviour, I'm just a girl," Amy finally rasped out, her voice hoarse from the crying jag she had experienced some time before their arrival.

"Yes, but you are a very special girl, you're a Gallagher girl, and we protect our own," Cam spoke gently, she could understand what the 12 year-old was saying but she had been in a similar position but at a younger age with her father's legacy hanging over her.

"Also, they don't expect you to rule, Amy, Cam's right, you are a very special girl, you're strong, they just need you to incite hope in the people of Caspia; they don't need a monarch, they need a symbol." Zach's voice penetrated the dark, his voice was deep and comforting, much like Joe Solomon's had been.

Amy was not a fully trained spy but she could tell from the silhouette the person in front of her was a woman and she was wearing all black, blending in perfectly with the shadows, better than any of the others. This was a shock because she had been told that Cammie was one of the world's best pavement-artists and as a result was the best at blending into areas where she was not meant to be found.

The woman shrouded in the darkness finally turned around to face Amy, and to her shock she recognised her as the young agent sent to protect her, the one that had taken 4 bullets to her, the one that she had last seen in a hospital fighting for freedom and her life. The same woman who now smirked at her openly, cocking one hip in a very Abby-like manner as well as displaying a perfect Cameron eyebrow raise.

"Hey Cutie," the agent smirked at her.

Amy didn't hesitate much to Cammie's and Zach's shock, they didn't know that Crown Princess of Caspia knew her, Amy ran straight into the older girl's arms, pulling her into the tightest hug that her 4 foot 7 inch body could. The agent was far taller than her and swung the little girl around before looking around and scrutinising the area with a practiced ease before sitting down with the little 12 year old on top of her lap.

"Fate, you're okay," Amy exclaimed in evident relief, thankfully remembering the agent's code-name, it would have been a bit of a disaster if she hadn't as they were in the middle of a city, where anyone could be listening in, code-names were a trick of the trade, something that was taught in spy elementary.

"I told you that it would take more than a bullet to make me stop protecting you, I never lie, Cutie," Lily, for that was the agent's name said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I know, but people always break their promises," the little girl muttered, causing the agent's arms to wrap around her more tightly in comfort, immediately understanding which promise she was talking about.

"You'll be fine, Amy, but for now, we have to stop WW3 from occurring, Bookworm was right, Runner, she did write about how to create WW3 and the COC do have that information but what they aren't counting on is someone's who's IQ was and is still higher than Bookworm's."

"There's someone out there with a higher IQ?" Cammie seemed shocked as she looked at the slightly younger girl who smiled back enigmatically, much like Rachel Morgan.

Zach was trying to cover up his own smirk with a rather violent coughing jag, causing Cam to look at her boyfriend rather suspiciously.

"Okay, what is it that you two aren't telling me?" Cam asked looking at Zach, who was trying to mask his laughter but his sparkling emerald eyes were betraying him.

"You haven't noticed it have you?" Zach finally asked, his voice holding back the chuckle.

"Noticed what?"

"The fact that Fate here is probably four or five times smarter than Bookworm, there is a reason why my mother is so scared of her, if she wanted to, Lily here could cause three or four more world wars right this second."

The aforementioned girl good-naturedly hit Zach on the arm, "Stop teasing Runner, Shadow, it's not nice."

"I'm not teasing her Fate, okay, Runner, actually, Fate could probably start at least a dozen right now, and that is not an exaggeration," Zach said smirking at his girlfriend who was looking stumped whilst Amy was staring in admiration at the young woman who was blending into the shadows like a perfect pavement artist.

"Okay, so Shadow is right in his analysis, there is a reason that I work freelance, Runner, I am a very dangerous person to have on one side, so I do a variety of work for governments but I am outside of their jurisdiction, so I can pretty much do whatever I want within reason." Fate shrugged self-deprecatingly, causing the slightly older girl to look at her in awe.

"You're the best, so why did you go on my protection detail; surely you had better things to be doing with your time?" Amy asked of the best agent she had ever met.

"You are important, Cutie, never let anyone tell you otherwise, okay-"She suddenly cut herself off when she seemed to hear something and without another word, Fate leapt to her feet soundlessly, before pushing Amy into Cam's arms and all three began to run, Fate was by far the fastest but stayed to the back of the pack to add protection to Cammie, Zach and the Crown Princess of Caspia.

Before they could get very far a moustachioed man leapt out of the fancy armoured vehicle, Dr. Steve smirked at all four of them before levelling a gun at Cammie and Amy, his aim did not waver as he smiled.

"Well, well, Cameron Morgan, you have certainly been a hard girl to keep track of. Now, here you are with the one person we need, be a good girl and hand her over." Dr. Steve's smile was predatory, without his notice both Zach and Lily had converged and were now acting like a human shield in front of Amy and Cam.

"In your dreams, Dr. Steve," Cammie snapped back tightening her protective hug on Amy, using her own body as a third shield.

"Well, then I guess that I have no choice," Dr. Steve began, cocking his gun and getting ready to pull the trigger. He was stopped by a female voice from behind him as Catherine Goode and Max Edwards walked over, Lily was the only one unsurprised, knowing that they were there.

"Hello, Cameron, you know how it goes, hand over the girl," Catherine started off sweetly but her tone had lost its honeyed sound by the end.

"Rot and die, Catherine," it was Zach who spoke up, successfully grabbing his mother's attention and as she spun to see her son she missed Lily's gleaming smile. A smile that showed that the world's best operative had a plan, one that Catherine Goode was not going to like.

"Now, now, darling, don't you have a hug for your mother?" Catherine held out her arms as if expecting her son to walk straight into her embrace.

"You're not my mother; I've never had a mother. You can have Amy over my dead body." Zach snapped back, his emerald eyes flashing in warning.

"That can be arranged," Edwards finally spoke up, all three rogue agents were holding guns, with each and every one pointed at a different target, everyone apart from Lily was marked.

"One last chance, Zachary, or your girlfriend gets it."

Zach looked around desperately and just as he was about to give up something caught his eye, Lily was jabbering away silently at him and his eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"Do your worst," Zach stated with more confidence than he felt, he hoped that Lily's plan would work, they always did.

What Zach had not realised was that Lily's plan was going to work but the plan was not at all what he was expecting.

Just as the last word Zach had been saying was done, three bullets aimed at him went flying out; Lily used that moment to propel herself forward and into the way of the oncoming bullets. Each hit her one in the thigh, another on her right side and the last in her right arm, each began bleeding profusely. She didn't seem to even notice and had managed to kick Edwards' gun towards her and picking it up without hesitation shot three bullets each hitting their mark and killing the three rogue agents instantly.


	2. Chapter 2- The Bloody Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that belongs to Ally Carter. I do own the plotline and the OCs.**

**A/N: Many thanks to pinkandpurplecherryblossom who gave me my first ever review so this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Please Read and Review, it helps me write! :)**

**Chapter 2- The bloody aftermath**

The sound of silence was deafening. The blood dripped, the breaths heaved and the noses sniffled. All 4 spies were rooted to the spot for a few seconds before everything began happening all at once. Cam dropped her hold on Amy. Amy took a deep breath before sighing. Zach stared at Catherine's body- dead body. And Lily, well in slow motion Lily fell to the ground from blood loss, attempting to staunch her wounds without drawing any attention to herself. Lily failed.

Zach spurred himself into action, taking off his shirt he handed it to Lily who took it and bound up her right side, staunching the blood flow with a makeshift bandage. She then removed her own top by cutting at it with a pocketknife that she extracted from her socks, once removed she used the top as a bandage for her arm and thigh, before limping herself into an upright position.

Cammie and Amy rushed over to join them. All of them looked at each other; two pairs of green eyes met two pairs of grey/silver eyes.

Lily finally limped forward before kneeling at Catherine's side and pulling something out of her pocket and pocketing it herself. She then walked over to Dr. Steve's body and found the necklace belonging to Matthew Morgan which she chucked to Cammie to put on. The final exhibit in the morbid category was the corpse of Edwards, whilst the Dr. had been shot in the heart and Catherine through the temple, it was obvious that Edwards was the one that had had the most agonising death, the bullet had entered right through his neck.

"They are definitely dead, right?" Amy finally asked slightly fearfully, she couldn't believe that Lily had taken another three bullets to essentially save her again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can't survive bullets through the neck, heart or temple." Lily joked slightly morbidly.

"That's not funny," Zach said even though his eyes were betraying his mirth. Zach grimaced to himself as he thought of his suddenly dark humour, evidently he had been around Lily for too long; her brand of humour was starting to rub off on him.

"Does this mean that it's finally over?" Cam asked rather naïvely in Lily's opinion, despite her knowing deep down that the older girl was just being optimistic.

"No, but we are nearly there, there is just one more member of the Circle left, once that person's gone then we would have done it."

"But Edwards was the last one, wasn't he from a bastard line of Robert Delahunt's? He was the last heir then surely?" Cammie asked the younger girl, who shook her head in response.

"Not quite, no, see it's all a bit more complex than that." Lily said with a small laugh, that was an understatement.

"I think we'll have to tell her, Fate," Zach finally broke into the silence, looking directly into the eyes of Lily, who nodded.

"Okay, let's move," Lily finally said shepherding them back to the gazebo where Amy was given a sleeping pill after much cajoling from Lily. Then the three older spies sat in a circle to talk.

"What do you know about how Zach and I met, Cammie?" Despite being to youngest everyone had automatically deemed Lily the leaser of their group and she fell into the role quite naturally.

"Not much, Zach just said that the two of you were childhood acquaintances, nothing more, but I am presuming that there was more to it," Cammie asked of the younger girl, her eyes wide with intrigue.

Lily looked at Zach incredulously and he just smiled back at her rather sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Lily motioned Cam closer to herself and Zach, so that all three were almost sitting on each other before beginning in a quiet tone.

"Well, Zach and I aren't really acquaintances, we are closer than that. He's my brother-in-law; at least he was before I became a widow."

Cammie spluttered incoherently, looking between her boyfriend and the best spy she had ever known in shock and horror.

"I must not have heard you properly but I thought you just said that my boyfriend was your brother-in-law and that you were a widow."

Zach smiled, yes smiled, and not smirked. "Damn, after all these years, you would think that I would know better than to make these bets with you, looks like I am going to owe that thing after all."

The other girl smiled at him, it was weak one as she shook her head in astonishment. "Only you, Zachy, only you."

Zach rather maturely stuck his tongue out at the young woman who sat next to him in the circle, his oldest friend, the two were like siblings and it had been like that for years.

"Unfortunately, neither of us are kidding, I was married to Edward Goode, Zach's older brother, we grew up together, all three of us, we were as thick as thieves and an unfortunate accident got me married to him at 3, he was 16 at the time."

Cammie looked at her boyfriend expecting him to shoot her his famous smirk any moment, but his face remained solemn, they were telling the truth. She couldn't believe it, sure they were spies and odd things like that happened but she never thought that it could be so extreme.

"Anyway, Zach and I grew up together; we went on missions together from the time we were 4 and able to shoot guns as well as holding them."

"We met a young woman, on our first mission, she was at least 10 years older than the two of us and she was hurting another woman and her daughter, who must have been the same age as us, the woman couldn't have been any more than 16."

"Of course, being the unfailingly noble person she is, Fate, here decided to intervene and in the process got shot in the thigh, but it was enough for her to jump in and grab the gun shooting the 14 year-old, who scarpered."

"Yeah, well she always was a scaredy cat; it was ridiculous, she was scared of a 3 foot tall little girl who was probably only 35 pounds in weight."

Zach smiled, "You were never innocent, for God's sake, Ed was scared of you, and he was 6 foot 4 compared to your 3 foot."

"Well, it is good to remember that there was a time your brother had a brain, Zach. Anyway, back to the story, at the time I had no idea who I had just shot but as you know I became more and more hell-bent on stopping the Circle, well we crossed paths a few more times and found out that she was Joe's daughter and, she is the last descendant of the Circle, illegitimate of course, but she is the last generation."

"After her it will be all over right?" Cammie's fatigue had apparently left her unable to feel any shock. She knew that Joe Solomon had many secrets, and she knew that one of them was that he was one of the descendants of the Circle of Cavan's original members but she had had no idea that he had a daughter, one that loved the Circle and could be a potential danger to their very being.

"Yes, but for that to happen we have to move fast, she isn't very intelligent but if she gets Intel that we are onto her, she will move and then it can take so much longer to stop WW3." Zach finally said looking directly into his girlfriend's eyes, trying to convey a meaning to her without any words.

She didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say to her, it was something obvious, but Cammie didn't want to see what she did.

"I don't need back-up, you should stay here," Lily finally said looking Zach directly in the eye, it was true, she didn't need any back-up, she was too good to need it.

"No, you don't but I made a promise, many years ago, that I would protect you with my life, I don't intend to break it now, especially given the fact that we are so close to achieving our aims."

"To who," Cam asked, she could see the honesty in her boyfriend's eyes as he spoke the words that she knew that she wouldn't want to hear but would have to.

"To myself, she was hurt so much as a child, Fate hasn't been a child ever, I promised myself that I would take care of her as much as I could, I guess I've never had to before now. I'm not letting her go on her own Cammie, I can't, and if anything happens to her it will haunt me forever. You have back-up, Baxter, McHenry and Sutton are good, and they will be able to help you keep Amy safe. I have faith in you Runner, we both do, now go make us proud."

Zach's monologue had to be the most passion that Cammie had ever heard from her boyfriend, his silver/grey eyes had taken on a haunted look, one which she had never seen before. Cammie had to admit being worried.

"Okay, keep each other safe, I don't want to have to bury anyone else, please, stay safe," Cammie's eyes were watering; her voice was hoarse from suppressed emotion.

Without another word, the other two moved forward as one pulling her into an embrace, one that none of them wanted to leave but knew that they had to. Finally Fate broke away and muttered something into a Comms unit.

Within moments a whirring was heard, Cammie and Zach were still in a lover's embrace, and they broke apart to see the chopper arriving, it was as black as the night, blending in perfectly in with the scenery, something that was highly needed for a top-secret mission.

Zach nodded to Cammie and the two hugged without words, they weren't necessary, they knew that this was the life of a spy. The less Cam knew the better it was for her, and the less attached she was to others the easier it was to be a spy.

A rope ladder was pushed down and without another word, Zach turned and rushed up it and moments later let down a rope.

Fate didn't react to the thick rope being pushed down, she walked over to Cam and the two women exchanged something from their hands, but no words were needed, it was too much for that.

"Take care of yourself, Chameleon," it was the first time the younger girl had ever used Cammie's old code-name. Cam understood exactly what that parting comment was hiding.

Then without another backward glance, regardless of her injuries, the best spy Cammie had ever known swung herself onto the rope that was dangling precariously off the helicopter and pulled herself up it and into the chopper. Behind her the doors closed, and the chopper began rising into the night's sky.

Leaving in its wake, a bloody street, littered with three bodies and only when the chopper disappeared from sight did Cammie look at the paper that Fate had slipped her, it gave information in a code that only 4 people in the entire world could understand, and she was the only one there who could. Looking at Amy's still unconscious body, Cammie sighed. It was going to be a long mission.


	3. Chapter 3- Breaking and Entering

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline and my OCs, the rest belongs to Ally Carter**

**A/N: As promised this chapter is dedicated to pinkandpurplecherryblossom who's reviews tell me that it's worth me continuing this story, also thanks to Isla and the two other guests who reviewed! Give me any of your ideas for the story, who knows, it may just be put in there!**

**Chapter 3- Breaking and Entering**

In a small sleepy town called Roseville, in the state of Virginia, people expected to find nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary, the town was the very definition of it. Of course, as any good spy knows, appearances can be deceiving.

Cammie Morgan was known as The Chameleon in the walls of Gallagher Girls School for Exceptional Women, this was not unwarranted. Cam knew her way around the secret passageways better than almost anyone, there were very few that could get around the security measures in place. Cam was one of these very few, so when she looked at the note in code that Fate had given her; she knew what she had to do. She understood that Fate had not meant Joe Solomon's daughter was the last member, rather that Jess Morgan, Cammie's older half-sister who took on Joe's last name was the last member.

Her Comms devices were strong; they always had been, after all with Liz as a best-friend, it's easy to get good gadgets.

"Worm, its Runner, protection unit 56 is missing two members, with protection detail going to the safe. Do you read me?"

"We got your back, Runner; we'll meet you at the safe. Worm, over and out."

Cammie nodded to herself, Amy was still knocked out, the sleeping agent had been strong, too strong a dose for such a little girl, had she been older it would have knocked her out for 30 minutes at most, but as it was she had been asleep for more than an hour.

Cammie despite her thin stature was strong and so it was no problem for her to pick up the smaller girl and creep back into the school at the dead of night. The passageways reaching into the bowels of the school, i.e. the sub-levels were very hard to navigate alone, let alone with another person, especially seeing as the person was dead-weight.

Finally, the tunnels curved inwards and Cam snuck in past the old security system and into the Sub-Levels. The entrance was dark and foreboding, it was almost impossible to penetrate, almost being the operative word, as with friends such as Fate and Liz, nothing was impossible to attain. Slipping in like a thief, Cammie sighed as she shouldered Amy through and placed her onto one of the many Cov-Ops tables.

Cammie then perched herself on the desk that Agent Townsend had used, and before that Joe Solomon. Her legs dangled down the side of the desk, her plaid school-skirt had been shortened dramatically, her blouse tight against her upper-body. Her normally dirty-blonde hair had been pulled out of her face and secured in a ponytail.

Cam didn't even jump when the back entrance to the Sub-Levels was opened and a dark head popped around the corner, beckoning others in after her. The two girls that followed her were very different to each other and the first girl.

The first girl was dark-haired with caramel-cappuccino coloured skin. Her dark hair had been pulled into a plait, her figure athletic and lithe. Her plaid skirt had rips in it from too many vigorous P&E lessons. Her shoes were sensible plimsolls. She had an air of knowing that she was one of the best and had no problem admitting it. Her name was Rebecca "Bex" Baxter, daughter of two of the best M.I.6 spies in the 20th and 21st centuries.

The next girl could have been mistaken for a smaller super-model; her hair was lustrous black and fell to her shoulders in glossy, silken straight strands. In her nose was a sparkly silver, diamond nose stud. She was wearing the standard-issue Gallagher Academy school skirt, like Cammie's it was shorter than anticipated and was customised with various badges bearing slogans of varying descriptions. Her blouse was tight and white with capped sleeves and on her feet were black steel-toed boots. She had an air of brattishness. Her name was Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter.

The last girl was vastly different from the previous two; she was petite and incredibly blonde. Looking at her no one would expect her to be a danger to anyone, she was small and unassuming. Her hair was straight and short in a pixie-cut and was customised with some small hair-slides. She too was wearing the standard skirt, hers was the normal length unlike her three friends'. Her blouse was looser than that of the others; her hair was tied back in a neat an orderly fashion. Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton was the last person anyone would expect to be a spy, yet here she was.

"Hey guys," Cammie said hoarsely without even looking up from observing something on her finger nails.

"How the hell did you know that we were here?" Macey asked of Cammie who merely smiled.

Pointing to herself in a very Zach-like manner, she said, "Spy."

Bex rolled her eyes, of the three girls she knew Cam the best and the longest, the two had been through thick and thin together, they were sisters in every sense of the word.

"You okay, Runner," Bex asked of the other girl, who shrugged her shoulders in response, she honestly did not know how to respond to this one.

"So of all the places you could have decided to hide in, you choose this one because?"

"Catherine Goode is dead."

Cammie's short, blunt statement was met with shocked silence before Bex swore loudly.

"That can't be good if you've turned tail and run. So what's up with this?"

Cammie looked scrutinisingly at Bex before answering.

"It is fundamentally a good thing that's she's dead but Abby and Townsend were tracking her, that meant that if we didn't hide they would work out who we were working with and that can't be allowed."

"I'm hedging a guess that Fate helped out with this mission and that's why you had to scarper?" Macey asked, she was the newest of the Operatives, even newer than Zach who had known them for longer than even Liz had.

"There's nothing there to implicate you with, right?" Liz ever the worrier asked of Cammie, the latter rolled her eyes before answering.

"Worm, calm down, okay? You know that Fate would never be so careless as to leave anything that could implicate us behind, it's not in her nature."

Cammie watched as Liz visibly relaxed before going back to staring at the desk-top in front of her.

"So where is she and Shadow, surely they didn't leave you high and dry without a reason, and a decidedly good one at that?"

"Who said that they left me high and dry, Rain?" Rain was Bex's code-name.

"They did though, Runner, Rain is right," Macey chipped in and was shocked by Cam's snappy answer.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing of, you're new at this. The rest of us have many years' experience on you, so don't start. You may be rich, and pretty but you nothing of what it's like to live as a spy as a child, Princess. You have never had to watch as your family falls apart, so don't talk of things you know jack crap about."

Macey had always gotten on with Cammie the best of all her roommates, they were the ones least likely to fight, and in fact Cam had never yelled or raised her voice to Macey. So all of them knew that Cam was being deadly serious about the discussion.

"Okay, can I continue?" Cam asked looking at her three friends, all of whom nodded their heads.

"Good, they did what they had to do to stop the Circle, which is what my job should be but I can't do it, I can't kill somebody, I just can't. They know this; so they've gone to do it. Additionally, Dr. Steve and Agent Edwards are dead too, three clean shots and they are gone. It says a lot about life and death, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Liz breathed out, of the three other spies, she alone understood where Cam was coming from; it was the reason that those two butted heads the least in all their years of knowing one another.

This pronouncement left all four in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as they stared at the Princess of Caspia, their mission.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter, please read and review people!**


	4. Chapter 4- All's fair in track and war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, just the plot-line and my OCs ~ Ally**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had writer's block, but here's my next chapter, it took weeks to get here. Please Read and Review! :D **

**Thanks to Isla and of course pinkandpurplecherryblossom. As for the Abby Lily dynamic well we'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Chapter 4- All's fair in track and war**

The night was still and exceptionally quiet, worryingly so. There was no wind in the air, no dampness, nothing just the sound of silence. There was a small town. In this small town was a white gazebo. By this white gazebo there was a road. On this road were red stains. Following the red stains led to three bodies. Following the three bodies were four spies, who did not know of each other's presence.

Abigail Cameron sighed in exasperation as she slunk through the shadows surrounding the town of Roseville. She hated that her job of tracking Circle leaders led back to the very place where her niece, the girl they were meant to be protecting lived. Catherine Goode was the most vicious of the remaining Circle members and she was after her innocent niece, Cam had never done anything wrong, she didn't deserve this.

Edward Townsend, looked at Abby worriedly, he could tell that as they tracked Catherine closer and closer to Roseville and the Gallagher Academy she was becoming increasingly worried for her niece's safety. He too was worried about the vivacious 18 year-old who had once drugged him with truth serum, she was an exceptional spy, but even then she didn't deserve the death warrant, not yet anyway. Spies double her age with double the experience often never had to deal with what Cammie was having to currently.

The duo crept quietly through the darkness of the night, being careful not to make too much noise for fear of being found out.

A sudden creak alerted the two hyper-sensitive spies to the presence of others in the vicinity. Abby and Edward nodded to each other before leaping over and knocking down two figures which had appeared. Abby had managed to knock her assailant down, he was undoubtedly male, but Townsend had had no such luck the female whom he had tried to defeat was currently astride him in a position similar to the one which Abby had assumed.

"Rachel," Abby ventured a guess, knowing that this position was one only Cameron women were taught.

"Hello, Abigail, you have become more vigilant since the shooting, I see," Rachel Morgan moved off of the man she had sat astride of dusting herself off as she held out a hand to Townsend who took it gratefully.

Abby rather disgruntledly stood up helping Joe Solomon to his feet before replying, "You have become sloppy Rachel, you should think of being more aware of your surroundings."

Both women were incredibly beautiful and both had startling emerald eyes which were now locked in a battle of wills. Neither woman was backing down; the Cameron stubbornness was as famous as the women to whom the stigma was attached.

"I assure you, Abby, Rachel has not lost her touch," Joe Solomon began but was stopped when Abby suddenly turned and ran, running past the gazebo to the middle of the street, falling to her knees.

Rachel's teasing had stopped immediately, as soon as she saw Abby running, she had transformed into spy mode, and Rachel Morgan was a spy to be wary of, she was one of the best in the business for a reason. Rachel was not someone to be trifled with.

Abby was staring at the ground around her, the tarmac was crimson with blood, there were great pools of it seeping everywhere, into her clothes and her hands were covered in the sticky substance. Her green eyes narrowed as she looked for the source of the blood. She gasped when she found the source, the three bodies, each perfectly preserved barring the small bullet hole that had ended their lives. These weren't good people, Abby knew that, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Rachel knelt next to her younger sister, she knew that although Abby was just a good a spy as she, she could not stand the sight of blood, it made her feel ill, so she gently pulled Abby into her arms and held her as they stared and stared at the blood. The red liquid was staining the ground with its stickiness.

By this point Joe and Edward had joined the two women with the three bodies, they were leaning down and trying to ascertain the time of death, and was rather disconcerted to find that the three had died within moments of each other. By the looks of things they had killed each other, but that was more worrying as it meant that the Circle was becoming even more fractured than previously.

"What do you two think," the two male spies asked of the two women as they finished their hushed discussion.

Abby did not seem to hear them, or if she had, she chose not to acknowledge them. Rachel, conversely, looked up before answering Townsend's question; she too was shocked by the turn in recent affairs but was far too experienced to let it throw her.

"I think that this just got a lot more complicated, but we have to regroup before we can do anything else, so since we are so close to the Academy we may as well go there and stay for a while, until we work out what we want to do. I know that it's far from ideal but at least we will be able to see first-hand that Cam and her friends aren't in too much danger."

Abby looked worried but nodded, she knew that Rachel had a point but she being the more objective of the two sisters in this case had a point that she knew that Rachel would not like to hear but that she had to make it regardless.

"You do realise that we cannot jeopardise our mission by seeing any staff or students, Rachel? This limits our options considerably, so I think that the only feasible option is well to hide out and use the Sub-Levels as our base."

Joe looked at the woman that was standing up to the Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy in shock. It was hard enough to stand up to Rachel Morgan at the best of times, and it was certainly hard to tell a worried mother that she couldn't contact her only daughter, especially when that mother was one of the world's best spies.

"As much as we do not want to agree with Abby, we have no actual choice but to follow her idea as it will be dangerous to expect otherwise."

Rachel scowled at Townsend, she knew deep down that they were right, but she was a mother, the other three did not have children so did not understand the pain that she felt, Cammie was all she had left.

"As much as it pains me, the three of you have a point, but before we go, we have to clean this up, whoever left them here knew that we would find them, the wounds are professional, the person knew what they were doing so why leave the bodies unless they wanted us to see this?"

"That is a very exceptionally good point; they certainly knew what they were doing that's for sure."

"Well, I guess that all's fair in track and war," Abby sighed before pushing herself up and off the floor and leading the way through the darkness towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5- Tha Passing of the Baton

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Franchise sorry.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I hit a brick wall when it comes to this story. Anyway this next chapter isn't as long but it's something so I hope you all enjoy.**

**As always thanks to my reviewers, Guests please leave names so that I can thank you for the review. **

**Isla- as always thank you for the review, it made me smile that people are still interested. **

**Pinkandpurplecherryblossom- you never fail to make me happy with your reviews. Lily wanted them to find the bodies so that they go back to the Academy to find out wha****t is going on, as much as she does not appear to know them, she still cares for them. She wants them to be safe. As for the scenes with Abby and Lily, I do not think that I will be putting them in the main body of the story. However, if you want I will put them in outtakes at the end.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Please read and review! Most of all, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- The passing of the baton **

The Sub-Levels had descended into silence, not an awkward one but one that was not entirely comfortable in nature. Macey was still worried that Cammie was going to freak out on her and Cam was worried about the entirety of the situation they were in.

Finally the silence seemed to be getting too much for Liz as she began babbling incoherently, this did however remove some of the awkwardness in the room which had seemed insurmountable.

"Lizzie, stop," Bex ordered the hyperactive blonde, as she finally reached the end of her tether with the blonde's incessant rambling.

Amy stirred in the corner, stopping any more arguments from breaking out. She sat bolted upright and quickly assessed the situation, she was after all a spy-in-training. Amy's grey eyes quickly took in the situation before she finally relaxed after seeing Cammie sitting cross-legged on the teacher's desk.

"Did you get the number of the truck that ran me over," Amy groaned causing Cam to smile slightly in response.

"Sorry, kid, I think that Fate did that on purpose so as to not let you see her leave," Cammie smiled apologetically.

Lizzie rushed forward to hug Amy whose face had fallen immediately as she noticed that Zach and Lily were no longer with them.

"They'll be okay, Shadow and Fate have to be the two best operatives I have ever met, and Rachel Morgan is our Headmistress."

"Yeah, Worm is right, Amy, Fate's too good to let anything else happen to her," Bex tried her hand at comforting the 7th grader. Bex was never known to be maternal or at all comforting but she did a surprisingly good job of it.

"Don't worry about Pintsize," was Macey's comment, "Cammie trusts both of them with her life and so have you in the past, they are the best, they'll be okay, just have a little faith."

Lizzie then decided to change the topic, "Do you think that Solomon, Edwards, Abby and your Mum expected us to be okay without them?"

At first there was no answer for this was a question that had been floating around all of their heads for quite some time; it was unprecedented that in a time as crucial as the existence of the Academy that it's best protectors disappear on suicide missions.

Macey decided to answer first, "I don't think they actually worked out all the things we have about Amy, so I think they thought that we were going to be okay with people like Professor Buckingham and Madame Dabney."

"I think they just weren't thinking that we were going to get into any trouble otherwise they would not have left us with a lady who is semi-retired, a man who is an absolutely horrible closeted scientist, one that is afraid of his own shadow and the last someone who teaches us culture and cannot fight her way out of a mass battle," Bex fumed.

Amy piped up, "Well my cover was good, so they had no reason to think that we were in any danger."

But it was Cam who gave the most revealing answer to Lizzie's question, she had known Lily and Zach for the longest of them all, she had begun thinking like the younger woman and it became evident in her answer.

"They're humans, Liz, they make mistakes, and this was one of them. They are supposedly agents at the top of their field of work, but it is evident that Lily is even better. She found out things that they should have seen, they're spies, but they are not as sharp as they once was.

Fate said it best when she admitted to the fact that the older generation are never going to let us fly as long as they can out think us. She told us that they would never really want to pass on the legacy, she was right. They've unknowingly passed us the baton, we are the next generation but we are now the better operatives as well."

"The baton has been passed," Bex murmured.

"We have received it," Liz chimed in.

"We will honour their legacy," Macey added.

"We are Gallagher Girls," Amy put in.

"We are the future, the baton is now ours, we are the tomorrow," Cammie finished.


End file.
